Sex,Drugs,and Hanna Marin
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: After having a door open to a world of partying and danger Hanna is on a path in a bad direction along with the other liars that could turn out to have a bad outcome.
1. Party

**Sex , Drugs and Hanna Marin**

This is a story about how Hanna has her issues but they are strung off from her parents divorce and such , all of the girls are bad in this story or well addicts or sluts or self-harmers.

Also for clarification , Jason is a Hastings after Peter took custody of him.

* * *

**Hanna POV**

"Someone is a little needy" I hear someone say as they open the door, I know what you are thinking , what the hell is going on. I open to door too see an exfriend of mine. Well this will be interesting so to say.

"Well if it isn't little miss perfect Marin, what brings you to the wild side of town?"Spencer asks leaning against the door smoking some sort of substance in only a bra and jeans. I usually am not in this side of town but my friend Ali is at a party here at this house and asked for me to join her. I walked here because I didn't want my parents to find me , also because this is the first party that I hefty Hanna has been invited too.

"My friend Ali said to come." I said quietly , looking at her as she took in a big puff of whatever it was and started to laugh as smoke went out of her mouth and nose. She opened the door more and I caught a quick glance at the party.

"The only rule here is that to get in you need to do a shot of whatever Jason makes. One sip , no cough or spitting during it and it must stay down." Spencer said quickly hurriedly walking me inside of the house and I see that our towns local parolee was with Spencer behind her shirtless. Which come to think about it a lot of people here were shirtless too.

"Is this an orgy or something?" I ask her as we make our way to the bar and she looks at me with a coy smile that scares the living daylights out of me.

"Please , I have thrown an orgy and this is not one. But you will probably end up getting your shirt taken off. A lot of people here started getting hot flashes from the shots." She said stumbling as we arrived at the bar where Spencers brother Jason stood making out with the local goth Aria.

"One shot please for an old friend Jay" Spencer said slinging her arm over me and I was surprised. She then continued to smoke her substance as I stood quietly next to her watching Jason make the shot.

"So where is Ally?" I ask meekly looking around not seeing her in my sight anywhere.

"She is upstairs with our brother-in-law I believe. Looked a little frisky if you ask me." He said handing me the small glass and I looked at the vibrant red liquid in the shot. "Drink up"

I just nod and ask no questions as I throw my head back and take the shot like it is cough syrup. The taste is beyond me and my mouth tasted like butterscotch and raspberry. Though there was another underlying taste in there and a burn as well. Treating the liquor like my medicine I held it down like a prow without coughing or anything else.

"That was different" I say softly giggling shifting nervously as I look around the room. I guess this is what a party is like , a munch of people hanging around and drinking and smoking god knows what. This was the night that I got my first taste of the fast life.

* * *

So this is going to be a longer story about Hannas issues with addiction and self-esteem. Each of the other liars represents an influence in Hanna's life though they all are doing the same things as her.

Spencer= Sex

Aria= Cutting

Emily= Drugs


	2. Waking Up In a Bathroom

**Sex , Drugs and Hanna Marin**

This is a story about how Hanna has her issues but they are strung off from her parents divorce and such , all of the girls are bad in this story or well addicts or sluts or self-harmers.

Also for clarification , Jason is a Dilaurentis

* * *

**Hanna POV**

**The Next Morning**

_Thump , Thump , Thump_

"Damn" a voice says from behind me and despite my pounding headache my eyes open wide. I completely blacked out last night after taking the shot or poison or whatever it is that Jason Fucking Dilaurentis and who was fucking behind me? What will I tell my parents? Would they know I'm gone? I mean with all of the fighting lately I doubt that they would notice if my hair caught on fire. I turn slightly to see a guy I had never even seen before and I was in pure terror , he looked to only be a few years older than me and a smirk upon his face.

"Who knew I would land next to such a hottie?" The man said from beside me and I was in pure horror because , well I don't know him.

"Did we have sex last night?" I ask him shakily and he bursts out laughing at my question.

"Probably not , I wasn't that idiotic." The guy said catching a breath and my face fell slightly. I guess he found me repulsive. "I know better than to drink a shot made by the hands of Jason."

"Whats wrong with them?" I ask him and he shakes his head chuckling and the pain returned to my body as I waited for him to respond but he just sat there in thought of what to say.

"He puts Drapinol in them to liven the party. I'm Ezra by the way." He said extending his hand and I shake it slowly aware of my muscles.

"Hanna." I say sitting up to notice my lack of clothing, wearing nothing but my sports bra and pair of jean shorts that weren't mine. I was perplexed at the image of my body around him and became self conscious of how I looked. My stomach flab was hanging out and the love handles were on display. I had uneven skin and I am sure my hair is a bigger mess than usual. I noticed a shirt on the bathroom ground that we were both sitting on and I assumed I put it on at some point in the night.

We sit there in silence as I reach of the shirt and make it cover my body from Ezra's eyes and he offers me a half smile. I guess this was not a rare occurrence to him as it was to me. When the shirt is on my body I let out a small breath that was hidden in my lungs.

"Get the fuck out of the fucking bathroom before I cut your asses." A voice said from the other side as Ezra got up and rolled his eyes angrily at the voice of Emily Fields who was apparently on the other side of the door with a need to pee or puke. As I sat on the ground Ezra opened the door and Emily rushed in and sat on the toilet as I looked at her with horror.

"Sorry about that Em." Ezra said from the door and I looked at him scared to talk as he reached into his pocket and got out a half smoked joint from what I think Spencer called what she was smoking last night.

"It's alright Z , personally I wanted to see how our little party virgin was after that crazy party last night. I think I had a threesome with Samara and Caleb." She said laughing and I tried to get up silently so that I could leave and I quickly stumbled downstairs and out of the bathroom. People were lined up on the floor all over the place and not one of them was familiar. I looked at the clock to see that ti was already eight in the morning , which meant that both of my parents were awake and getting ready for Sunday church.

"Leaving already?" I hear Spencer ask and I turn to see her in a dress looking like nothing crazy had happened the night before.

"I need to go to church." I said looking at her and her nose crinkles in the mention of the word of church.

"I don't think that any church would accept you looking like that. " She said and I frowned looking at my lack of clothing. "I was about to go out and get some breakfast and then hit the gym with the girls. " she shrugs off briskly.

"What about the mess?" I ask looking at the people passed out at the party and she smiles evilly at a thought.

"I have a cleaning service coming by later. So would you like to join us?" She asks and I am taken back.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" I ask and she smiles sweetly.

"Because you were loads of fun last night. I mean I never saw someone take so many of my brothers shots willingly usually after the second people want to stop but you went in for a third and fourth. Plus I think with a little work you could fit right in." She said explaining herself looking me up and down.

"Fit in with who?" I ask meekly and she laughs happily.

"With the people who know how to have fun, unless you are too scared?" She says challenging me and I don't know if it is the liquor left over or some weird new boost of confidence but I say...

"I'm in"

* * *

So this is going to be a longer story about Hannas issues with addiction and self-esteem. Each of the other liars represents an influence in Hanna's life though they all are doing the same things as her.

Spencer= Sex

Aria= Cutting

Emily= Drugs

Reviews=More Updates!


	3. GDP , Gym Drugs and Punching

**Sex , Drugs and Hanna Marin**

This is a story about how Hanna has her issues but they are strung off from her parents divorce and such , all of the girls are bad in this story or well addicts or sluts or self-harmers.

So people are wondering why Ezra? because Caleb is not showing up until the next outing

* * *

**Hanna POV**

**At The Gym**

My lungs are on fire , I swear I hate coming to this stupid gym to work out with Aria, Emily , and Spencer. People I have never before even hung out with in my life and now I am at the gym with them hung over and running on a treadmill with my fat rolls going everywhere. I think they just brought me along so that they could laugh at me later.

"So what happened last night?" I ask them between heavy breaths as well all run on our respective treadmills Aria was running next to me in a pair of Gucci shorts and a matching black shirt. While on the other side of her was Emily who was wearing her school t-shirt and sports sweats. Spencer was also next to me in just wearing a seemlessly coordinated outfit. Really these girls look like they walked out of a magazine and I look like this flabby little kid.

"Before or after you punched Allison?" Aria asks me laughing slightly at a memory I don't have.

"I punched Allison?" I ask halting my treadmill.

"It was awesome , that bitch deserved it! I mean having sex with Ian is a big no-no. I would have slapped her too if she wasn't already half up the stairs."Emily says rolling her eyes while keeping up with the fast speed she was managing. "You should get back to running , you need to sweat out every ounce of alcohol in your system before going back home to the bitch. I mean your mother."

"So what did I actually do?" I ask ignoring the last part of what Spencer said.

"Well after the shots you..."

_Flashback_

_I look around and the room is slightly spinning as I feel giddy inside from the shot. I walk around and then catch on to someone who was there. _

_"HI!" I say giggling at them , I have been here for thirty minutes and and starting to feel alive with youth and gumdrops running through my veins. I was swinging my hips to some song as I danced with who I now know as Ezra. Jason introduced me to him as his roommate at Hollis. _

_"Having fun?" He asks and once thinking it over for an uber millisecond I smile and nod at him excitedly. _

_"Yes I feel so free here." I say throwing my hands up in the air. I start dancing again wildly when my chest begins to feel as though it is on fire. Plus my plain blue shirt is looking ugly so I decided to take it off feeling even more liberated than before. Without any warning I start singing along to got knows what song it is. _

_"Looks like you are! I like the bra by the way." Ezra said pointing at me drunkenly and I realize now that he was probably just as shitfaced as I was at the moment. Soon enough I was looking at my bra and realised it was nothing special , just blue with white polka-dots. _

_"Thanks , my friend Ally got it for me for Christmas!" I yell excitedly and all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms from behind me and someone pull me close to them. I turned my neck to see Spencer smiling at me and start yelling over the muic._

_"Come on Hanna , lets dance and make those stupid boys more jealous." She says as she starts grinding against my back and I just shake my hips and she starts lowering herself while she is pressed to my back , while I let her as we continue dancing. I really don't care at what I just did , because dancing like a naughty girl felt fun for a little change. _

_"Is it working?" I ask Spencer as I turn around and throw my hands up like I saw in a Beyonce video and started pressing myself against her , seeing the group of guys who were sitting by the bar looking at us and I suddenly felt self-conscious because I was half-naked against another girl , making a sexual movement. Then I felt happy again and winked at them and I twirled around._

_"Trust me it is working like a charm , but those jeans are hideous. You can borrow a pair of Melissa's shorts. Remind me to take you to the gym." She said uninhabited and then someone passed her a rolled up thing like she had earlier. "Do you want to smoke?" She asked ho;ding the lit object at me after taking a puff. _

_"I don't know how." I say holding up my hands in surprise as we walk up the stairs to what I presume is her sisters room. Which Spencer just plops down on the bed and takes another puff letting out the smoke slower than molasses on a a cold January day. _

_"Like that." She says handing me the joint and I let in a little smoke and try not to laugh or cough , almost failing miserably and then let out the smoke. "You didn't suck in the smoke once it was in your mouth. You need to suck it into your lungs."_

_"Alright" I say , sort of uneasy because of the taste it originally left in my mouth. I then take the joint to my lips and let the smoke suck into my mouth , more smoothly may I add. I then sucked the air down my throat and felt a small tingling in my chest. I let out the smoke trying to be cool like Spencer and some comes out of my nose as well._

_"Not bad for a first timer , didn't know you would become friendly so fastly biatch" Ali said from behind me and I double take to see her holding up a camera at me and a quick flash went off with me looking at the camera with a joint in my hand. _

_"Ali stop being mean to her." Spencer says from behind me sounding chill. I then realize that at some point I lost time and I was only in my bra and underwear. This would be really bad if my mom saw a picture of this and I guess maybe that is what Ali wanted , at least I hope if was for my mothers eyes only. _

_"Please delete that! My mom thinks I'm at your house studying She would kill me if she saw this!." I exclaim putting on the shorts and skimpy top by my feet. _

_"Trust me , its not at all like you are that attractive. Boys would pay not to see that." She said looking over me as though I was a pathetic loser and in that moment I felt as though a new Hanna was truly born. In my moment of rebirth I went from changing to punching Ali in the face in a matter of seconds. _

_"Listen here you tramp , don't call me fat or else I will stick my fucking fat foot so far up your bleached ass that it will be ripped in half" I said to her as she fell to the ground and when I looked up I saw possibly the most gorgeous boy on earth peering into the room. _

_End of Flashback _

"Yeah you were a badass , after that you went off with Caleb for a few minutes and about ten minutes later Ezra was so wasted he carried you up the stairs claiming that you were a princess and he was trying to save you from the evil Ian. Which then he locked you two in the bathroom. Pretty crazy night if you ask me." Spencer finished and I was amazed at what was playing through my mind.

* * *

So the girls are trying to be nice to Hanna because they see her as a mendible project and they think that she could truly be a good person and be able to have fun with them... and Hanna is beginning to lose a little control.

So this is going to be a longer story about Hanna's issues with addiction and self-esteem. Each of the other liars represents an influence in Hanna's life though they all are doing the same things as her.

Spencer= Sex

Aria= Cutting

Emily= Drugs

Reviews=More Updates!


	4. Cheers to New Friends

**Sex , Drugs and Hanna Marin**

This is a story about how Hanna has her issues but they are strung off from her parents divorce and such , all of the girls are bad in this story or well addicts or sluts or self-harmers.

So people are wondering why Ezra? because Caleb is not showing up until the next outing

I have a link to all outfits in my profile!

* * *

**Hanna POV**

**The next day **

Getting ready for school is interesting , my mother is sitting on the bench in the kitchen sipping her coffee. She is examining my outfit before I go to school , making sure it isn't to immodest. Up until last year I wasn't aloud to go outside of the house without her permission or if it was over 80 degrees . It being towards the end of the school year I am getting out my few t-shirts. I bet you are wondering what happened with my parents, I told them that I was at a member of the decathelon teams house , they were tutoring me in science. Pure lie but Mona covered for me totally saying that I fell asleep going over the Victorian blood line , which I already knew.

"White may not be the best idea honey , white might bring out the jiggle." She said looking over my appearance , she was probably going to make me take a sweater with me.

"Come on mom , it might get hot and I might be going to the gym later." I tell her and she perks up at the word gym.

"Well good , you need it. " She said patting my arm and then went back to her coffee.

I was about to question her but I remember that is best not too , also best not to ask about the hickey on dads neck that I am shocked that my ice bitch of a mother gave it to him , probably his secretary Meredith.

"So who will you be with and until what time? " She pounced on me to make sure that she knew every little detail.

"I'm not sure mam, and I will be with a workout group for beginners." I told her as I grab a piece of toast and she slaps my hand like I am a bad dog.

"Carbs are not your friend." She said sternly. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw a silver mercedes pull into the driveway , which if I remember correctly belongs to Spencer. We took Emily's BMW yesterday to got to the gym because it had more leg room. and the fact Emily seemed the most sober.

"Mom I need to leave now or else I won't be on time for school , I am sorry." I say and just avoid her eyes as I run outside.

"Get in bitch before I drop Spencers car on the wicked witch of Rosewood." Aria yelled from the inside "The others are already at Tobys." She said and I hastily obliged.

"What are you doing driving Spencers car , school doesn't start for another 30 minutes." I say as she backs up running over my mothers petunias like she doesn't give a fuck , which she most likely doesn't.

"Well the screams coming from Tobys room told me to just get you. Toby has some Vics and thought we could all take one before going to school , maybe take with a little morning margarita. Jason and Ezra already got back to Hollis." She explained as she sped 80 in a 50 zone.

Soon enough we were at a large looking house in a driveway. We exited the car and I walked with apprehensiveness into the house to see Emily with a pill crusher. Along with what looked to be six different drinks with her that all had a green hue.

"Well look who finally arrived to the party. I like your shirt" She said commenting on my white Beetles shirt that bothered my mother so much.

"I don't look to fat?" I ask her and she shakes her head as she sprinkles the crushed powder on top of the liquid.

"Good morning everyone" A boy with tanned skin and long brown hair said coming down stairs and took a drink from the counter with powder in it.

"Don't drink it yet , we need to wait for Toby and Spencer" Emily said bumping him with her hip, she then sprinkled another Vicodin into a drink that I thought she already put the drug in.

"We are right here, sorry but we had to clear the steam in the bathroom." Toby said taking a drink and then Spencer walked downstairs in probably an outfit that would make my mother die twice over.

"Well more like made it." She said and went into Tobys open arm and just blatantly stuck her tongue in his mouth as they started kissing in a slightly more provocative way then what I saw only two nights ago.

"You guys we don't want to scare Hanna away yet." The guy said reaching to drink his beverage but Emily glared at him and made the attempt stop.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him and I think it clicked in his head that I was most likely not sober when we met.

"He's Caleb" Aria said grabbing two drinks , both of with neither had the extra drug and she handed one to me.

"He's thirsty and in need of a relief to get through the drone of Mr. K" Caleb said .

"Well then cheers to new friends." I say because in all honety I need to get a little edge off of what my mother said , and its not like we are drinking right?

* * *

So the girls are trying to be nice to Hanna because they see her as a mandible project and they think that she could truly be a good person and be able to have fun with them... and Hanna is beginning to lose a little control.

So this is going to be a longer story about Hanna's issues with addiction and self-esteem. Each of the other liars represents an influence in Hanna's life though they all are doing the same things as her.

So Banner contest , winner gets to have their picture be the cover!

Again all pics are in the link in the profile.

Spencer= Sex

Aria= Cutting

Emily= Drugs

Reviews=More Updates!


End file.
